


Твоя задница может слипнуться из-за сладостей, но без сладких воспоминаний её  разорвёт на части от тоски

by fandom Gintama 2020 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Миди от G до T [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life, T (PG-13), gintama - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Gintama%202020
Summary: Великий Сёгун снова отправился гулять, и на этот раз его цель — парк аттракционов Эдо. Если надо объяснять подробнее, чем это обычно оборачивается для окружающих, то что вы вообще делаете в фандоме «Гинтамы»?
Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Миди от G до T [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854703
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Gintama 2020





	Твоя задница может слипнуться из-за сладостей, но без сладких воспоминаний её  разорвёт на части от тоски

— Это так трогательно, что вы согласились помочь нашему нелёгкому делу.

— Прекрати, Сого-кун, — отмахнулся от Окиты Гинтоки, чья скромность и щедрость были не иначе, как размерами с сам Терминал. — Ты же меня знаешь, я всегда готов прийти на выручку, когда полуразваленная машина профессионализма Шинсенгуми в очередной раз летит в овраг отчаяния или застревает в болоте безысходности.

— Но вы меня действительно очень выручите, — мило улыбнулся Окита, — Я уже и не знал, как мне поступить в подобной ситуации.

Гинтоки только фыркнул и с удовольствием потянулся. Идти по тенистой аллее было гораздо приятнее, чем стоять на самом пекле.

Развлекательный парк Эдо доживал свои последние дни. Его собирались со дня на день снести под какую-то заводскую постройку. Весь город любил это место, но против коррупции ничего не попишешь. Впрочем, казалось, его скорая гибель только прибавила ему популярности со стороны горожан. Парк был полон людей: битком набит семьями, парочками, детьми, сомнительными одиночками и такими же, как и он сам, желающими подзаработать. Очень много посетителей — даже несмотря на то, что день был чудовищно душный.

Гинтоки воровато оглянулся назад, где в другой стороне парка в этот момент должны были торговать воздушными шарами Кагура с Шинпачи. Оставленные на жаре в крайне голодный период для Йорозуи. И потому — страшно злые.

— Теперь, когда мы отделались от конкурентов, я хочу знать, что ты имел в виду под всеми этими намёками про халявную сахарную вату, — вкрадчиво протянул он, поближе наклоняясь к Сого. — А еще, объясни, почему на тебе нет формы, хоть ты и на службе.

Окита понимающе окинул взглядом своё выходное хаори, из-под которого выглядывала легкомысленная футболка с буквой «S». Казалось, даже сам Супермен не мог бы носить на груди эту букву с большей самодостаточностью.

— Сегодня я работаю под прикрытием, — пояснил Окита. — Как я уже сказал, мне поручено сопровождать представителя одной богатой семьи. Он захотел прогуляться в парке, покататься на аттракционах и пожрать ваты. И, желательно, чтобы обычная для него раздражающая охрана не маячила перед глазами. Но сегодня невозможно жарко! Я плохо переношу жару, поэтому с удовольствием бы вернулся в штаб. Лучше уж разбирать бумаги в прохладе и игнорировать нудные крики замкомандующего, доводя его до истерики, чем бегать по этому парку, кататься на каждом аттракционе вместе с этим весельчаком, есть вату, которую он мне всё время вручает, пить вместе с ним колу, есть вату, подкрепляться во всяких забегаловках высококалорийной дрянью, есть вату… У вас слюна течет.

— Сого-кун, ты можешь полностью положиться на меня! — торопливо вытер рот Гинтоки. — Мой желудок полностью готов к выполнению этой миссии!

— Я серьезно, ваши слюни сейчас станут водопадом Виктория.

Гинтоки сглотнул и мечтательно уставился в небо.

Черт возьми, он уже дня три нормально не ел даже какой-нибудь «дряни».

— Разумеется, всё за счёт клиента, — продолжил Окита. — И вам даже немного заплатят. Но вас совсем не беспокоят те слова китайки? Ну, насчет того, что у жадин всегда слипается задница, и у вас она уже наверняка не больше игольного ушка?

— Сого-кун, ради своих друзей надо чем-то жертвовать. Я всегда рискую ради них своей задницей.

— О, а вот и он, — оживился Окита, остановившись взглядом на человеке, одиноко сидевшем на лавке.

Одет тот был в свободную футболку с клоуном, видавшие виды кеды, словно кем-то изжёванные, и широкие шорты, которые напомнили Гинтоки то ли о парашютах, то ли о чехлах на стулья. На носу у него сидели огромные тёмные очки в супермилой и супермодной розовой оправе в форме сердечек, закрывающих половину лица. На голове была разноцветная шапка с ребячливым пропеллером.

— Знакомьтесь, вот тот самый человек, — дружелюбно улыбаясь, проговорил Окита. — Он хочет хорошо провести выходной в парке аттракционов. Вы непременно должны ему в этом помочь.

Когда Гинтоки смог внимательно рассмотреть своего нового подопечного, у него во рту мгновенно образовалась пустыня Сахара, как с утра после крепкой попойки. Несмотря на всю умелую маскировку, он сразу узнал эту гордую осанку, благородную невозмутимость и высокий лоб, с которого они как-то отколупывали прилипший кусочек морковки из блевотины Кагуры.

Лучше бы не узнавал.

— Что… но ведь это… Это?!.. — опешил Гинтоки.

— О, так вы его узнали! — восхитился Окита. — Что ж, тем лучше! Тогда я спокоен! Теперь вы будете с ним действительно заботливым!

«Конечно, узнал! Это же… сёгун. Сам сёгун. ГРЁБАННЫЙ СЁГУН», — пронеслось в голове ужаснувшегося Гинтоки прежде, чем вся его душа была свергнута в овраг отчаяния и болото безысходности.

Человек, стоящий перед ним, действительно был ни кто иной, как сам Токугава Шигешиге, с которым до этого Гинтоки часто сталкивался при довольно печальных обстоятельствах. Видимо, прошлые абсурдные злоключения его ничему не научили, и он продолжал свои волнующие променады в мир простолюдинов, чтобы постичь всю глубину натуры своего народа. Наверное, он был конченным любителем острых ощущений. Или просто тем ещё извращенцем, которого уже ничто не спасёт.

— Оставляю его на вас, господин! — тем временем радостно сообщил Сого, пользуясь тем, что Гинтоки потерял дар речи, и неуловимо удаляясь. — Хорошенько позаботьтесь о нашем общем друге!

У того невольно задёргалась бровь.

— Но… Это же…

— Я уже сообщил в штаб, что назначил вас ответственным за него. Надеюсь, вы будете с ним так же внимательны, как стиральная машинка в деликатном режиме, — подмигнул Окита, но приятное впечатление омрачила едва заметная тень, скользнувшая по его лицу. — Иначе… сами понимаете, любой заднице лучше слипнуться от сладкого, чем быть посаженной на кол.

Пока Окита радостно удалялся, Гинтоки мог только открывать и закрывать рот, как рыба, вытащенная из воды.

Его жестоко провели!

Разумеется, обманом это было назвать сложно, ведь он сам не спрашивал, кто этот человек, нуждающийся в сопровождающем… И всё же… И всё же!

Итак, как Сого и сказал, они были под прикрытием — окажись такая известная фигура открыто в таком людном месте, его бы тут же разорвали на сувениры. Это несомненно подвергло бы его жизнь опасности. Впрочем, по скромному мнению Гинтоки, она и так была в опасности — на людей, одетых подобных образом, обычно, всякие маньяки и нападают в первую очередь.

Ещё по скромному мнению Гинтоки, лучше было бы сдохнуть, чем вообще появляться здесь в таком виде.

Гинтоки панически огляделся по сторонам.

Сёгун. Парк развлечений. Палящее, как духовочные лампы, солнце. Куча людей, жаждущих веселья. Аттракционы, которые могут в любой момент выкинуть любую подлость. Тонна разных сладостей, от которых любая неподготовленная задница слипнется до размеров муравьиного глаза.

Это место излучало ауру опасности. Кругом была сплошная опасность!

Ведь это же сёгун. Он всегда влипает во всякие глупые ситуации, из которых обычный человек не выбрался бы, сохранив нормальную психику. А, значит…

«Может произойти всё, что угодно» — мрачно подумал Гинтоки. — «И худшим поворотом событий будет, если…»

— О, Гинтоки, и ты здесь? — раздался голос со стороны.

Этот голос Саката знал настолько хорошо, что для проклятия выбрал верный адрес ещё до того, как обернулся. И, как он и угадал, говорящим был Кацура, собственной персоной.

«Это и есть худший поворот событий, который мог произойти сегодня с сёгуном!!!» — в ужасе подумал Гинтоки. — «Если все придурки Эдо будут постепенно стекаться сюда!»

— А? А кто твой друг? — удивлённо склонил голову на бок Кацура. — Он кажется знакомым. Мы с ним никогда раньше не встречались?

«Ты видел его уже тысячу раз! И кроме того, разве ты не должен интуитивно различать своего самого главного врага?!»

Сёгун и террорист-подрывник, выступающий против действующего правительства, стояли лицом к лицу и с интересом разглядывали друг друга. Так, словно виделись в первый раз.

— Это Сё-чан, — пытаясь унять дёргающийся глаз, произнёс Гинтоки. — Мы тут… гуляем.

Возникла какая-то неловкая пауза. Гинтоки некоторое время пытался понять, откуда она появилась.

«Наверное… это тот самый момент, когда к твоему спутнику подходит давний друг и хочет присоединиться к компании», — внутренне рассудил он. — «Это очень смущает, когда ты находишься среди людей, которые знакомы между собой, но не знают тебя. Наверняка сёгун чувствует себя не в своей тарелке!»

Ситуацию нужно было срочно исправлять.

— А это Зура, — вежливо представил он сёгуну террориста. — Он немного сумасшедший подрывник-птицевод и он не идёт с нами.

— Я не птицевод и не Зура, я Кацура!

— Это всё, что тебя волнует?.. И кстати, где твоё пингвиноподобное чудо?

— Это не пинговиноподобное чудо, это Элизабет!.. Она занята вербовкой кадров, а я на разведке. Не хотите составить мне компанию?

Гинтоки, торопливо пытаясь успокоиться, задумчиво почесал затылок. Возможно, им не помешала бы компания — ведь с каждым новым человеком на вечеринке, как известно, растёт уровень весёлости и безбашенности этой вечеринки. Но лучше бы это был не Кацура. Его безбашенность стоит пятерых и вполне может обезглавить других.

— Мы с Сё-чаном как раз думали, куда бы отправиться сначала.

— Я собирался пойти разведать американские горки.

— И что ты там собрался разведывать?.. — на автомате проворчал Гинтоки.

Тем не менее, его мозг стремительно рассматривал открывшуюся возможность.

«Американские горки…» — нахмурился он, искоса глядя на сёгуна с крайним сомнением. — «Разумеется, это небезопасно, но… Но ведь он любитель острых ощущений, правильно? Об этом говорит сам факт того, что он так часто выходит в люди без достойной охраны. Он же отчаянный горячий парень, который как-то бежал без трусов по городу!.. Возможно, Кацура прав, как ни странно, и из этого получится нечто стоящее. Сёгуну нужно больше приятных и ярких воспоминаний о сегодняшнем дне. Это отвлечёт его от мелких казусов, за которые мне могут оторвать башку».

Что ж, раз Шинсенгуми не способны самостоятельно справиться с одним сёгуном, придется ему взваливать это всё на собственные хрупкие гражданские плечи.

Это ведь можно считать заказом для Йорозуи, верно? А свою работу надо делать качественно. И старина Гин-тян сделает это. В своём стиле. У него будет своя развлекательная программа с пачинко и гейшами.

— Отлично, Сё-тян, идём на американские горки!

* * *

Замком Шинсенгумми Хиджиката Тоширо нервно курил и гипнотизировал злым взглядом штабный телефон. Вокруг него сгустилась настолько плотная тёмная аура — которой вполне мог позавидовать какой-нибудь принц демонов — что никто не рисковал даже заходить в комнату, где он обосновался.

Хиджиката ждал звонка. Какого-нибудь. Если не от Сого с отчётом — то из пожарной или службы спасения.

Неизвестность угнетала. То, что от ушедшего на очередную прогулку сёгуна не было никаких вестей, уже было плохой вестью. Насколько Хиджиката знал его, он обязан был наступить на какое-нибудь дерьмо сразу же, как вышел из своего дворца. И это было бы совсем не к удаче.

Какого вообще чёрта, спрашивается, этому непоседливому монарху вздумалось выйти в город, когда он, Хиджиката, в это время был в патруле на другом конце города?! Если бы только он в этот момент оказался здесь, он бы ни за что и никогда не поддержал идею Кондо-сана отправить с ним группу под руководством Сого!

Доверить сёгуна королю садистов было плохой, очень плохой идеей.

«С другой стороны… Это же сёгун, верно? Сам сёгун!» — нервно укусил он сигарету. — «Сого, конечно, ненормальный съехавший с катушек садист, но не совсем ещё дурак. Даже он должен понимать ценность этого человека для всей страны! И для Шинсенгуми в частности».

Ни для кого не было секретом, что если с сёгуном что-то случится, то головы с плеч стражей Эдо полетят быстрее, чем птицы в «Angry Birds».

Хиджиката нервически постучал пальцами по издевательски спокойной трубке. Трубка мало того, что молчала, но и отказывалась связывать его с Сого, утверждая, что «абонент недоступен». Ублюдочный Сого, он явно специально отключил свой телефон, чтобы довести его, Хиджикату, до инфаркта.

Терпеть, крепиться. Не нервничать. Он же не мамочка или ревнивая жена. Оставалось только сидеть, ждать, пытаться словить дзен в давящей тишине бытия и…

Телефонный звонок прорвал давящую тишину бытия так внезапно и громко, что даже бравый заместитель командующего от неожиданности едва ли не подпрыгнул на месте.

Похоже, он поймал «дзынь» вместо «дзена». Особенно, учитывая, что в его голове возник настолько дешёвый каламбур.

Кинув быстрый взгляд на определитель номера и моментально его узнав, Хиджиката сглотнул.

— Какого чёрта ты не отвечаешь не звонки?! — буквально проорал он в трубку. — Как сёгун?! Когда ты вернёшься, чтобы я обезглавил тебя тридцатью разными способами?!

— И вам добрый день, Хиджиката-сан, — раздался в ответ ленивый голос. — И прекратите уже курить то, что вы курите, это явно неблагоприятно влияет на ваше съёжившееся серое вещество.

Тот, будучи на взводе, смог только злобно зарычать и тихо выматериться. Сого хмыкнул.

А потом в трубке что-то радостно хлюпнуло.

— Эй, эй, что это за звук? Ты что, пьёшь коктейль на рабочем месте?

— А? Нет, Хиджиката-сан, ваши старые уши вас подводят, — с аппетитом причмокнул Окита. — Это сёгун сходил в кустики по-маленькому и застегивает ширинку.

— Думаешь, я не знаю, с каким звуком застёгивается ширинка?! Ладно, чёрт с этим. Как он там?

— Он ест много сладкой ваты. Как бы он не заработал сыпь от переедания. Или задница не слиплась.

— Ты говоришь о сёгуне, тупой ты придурок, сделай хотя бы вид, что испытываешь к нему хоть какое-то уважение!... В любом случае, хорошо, что всё пока идёт нормально, — вздохнул Хиджиката. — За ним нужен глаз да глаз.

В трубке таинственно промолчали и задумчиво хлюпнули.

— А, вот еще что, Хиджиката-сан, — словно о чём-то вспомнив, лениво протянул Окита. — Я тут встретил кое-кого. Тут в парке как раз маялся бездельем один господин.

— Кто?

— Господин из Йорозуи.

У Хиджикаты возникло неприятное предчувствие. Как будто ему необходимо было срочно заправиться майонезом, но когда он поднял последнюю баночку, она оказалась слишком лёгкой, для того, чтобы быть полной хотя бы наполовину. Это было то самое чувство подставы, когда подозреваешь последнюю баночку в том, что она пуста, при этом на дворе — ночь, а вокруг ни одного круглосуточного магазина

— Ты же… — как можно более спокойно проговорил он. — Ты же прошел мимо него, правда, Сого? Ты же сделал всё, чтобы это ходячее бедствие не заметило тебя и сёгуна? Он же сейчас находится на другом конце парка, правда?

— Да, он на другом конце парка.

— Вот и…

— С сёгуном.

Хиджиката почувствовал себя человеком, которому за шиворот кинули кусок ледяного желе, да еще какого-нибудь мерзкого приторного вкуса. Он замер ровно настолько, сколько хватило на безмолвную молитву о том, чтобы услышанное оказалось глупой садистской шуточкой.

— Ты… ты врёшь, правда? — нервно спросил он, невольно разломав надвое так и не зажженную сигарету. — Ты же не сплавил сёгуна этому непутёвому придурку, правда? Ты же просто хочешь довести меня до инфаркта таким глупым способом?

— Для вашего инфаркта, Хиджиката-сан, я придумаю что-нибудь более изобретательное. Кроме того, господин такой веселый. Я подумал, что сёгуну наверняка с ним будет интереснее, чем со мной.

ПУСТА! ЭТА «БАНКА С МАЙОНЕЗОМ» БЫЛА СОВЕРШЕННО И АБСОЛЮТНО ПУСТА, КАК ОН СРАЗУ И ПОДУМАЛ!

— Сого! Идиот! Нас же казнят, если с ним что-нибудь случится! И этого придурка из Йорозуи — тоже! Его давно уже пора!

— Вот поэтому вас и не отправили сопровождать его, Хиджиката-сан. Вы слишком консервативный и совсем не умеете развлекаться. А он умеет. Они как раз собирались пойти на американские горки и…

Телефонный аппарат в штабе всё равно давно пора было менять. И то, что Хиджиката раскрошил его о стенку на микросхемы, было только очень удачным поводом для этого. Не более.

Но думать об этом он будет потом.

Решительно переступив через останки телефона, Тоширо торопливо зашагал в комнату, где находились отряды.

Нужно было немедленно спасать их задницы.

— Ямазаки! — скомандовал он подвернувшемуся под руку подчинённому. — Собирай людей! Мы идём в парк аттракционов за сёгуном!

* * *

Покидая площадку с американскими горками, Гинтоки шел ровным деревянным шагом. Его бровь дергалась, а нервно выпученные глаза то и дело косились на идущего рядом сёгуна.

За ними перетекающей походкой следовал Кацура, который был цвета свежих зелёных листьев, едва проклюнувшихся на ветках деревьев ранней весной. Одной рукой он прикрывал рот, второй — держался за заборчик. Его штормило. Он был похож на юнгу, который захотел стать королём пиратов, но забыл о том, что с детства неизлечимо страдает морской болезнью.

Сёгун долгим взглядом смотрел на свои шорты. На одной штанине было весьма сомнительное пятно коричневого цвета, которое, судя по всему, было недопереваренным рисом с карри.

Но ни один мускул не дрогнул на его аристократическом лице. Только очки-сердечки запотели изнутри.

— Я… я прошу прощения, Сё-чан! — горестно сказал Кацура, неприязненно откашливаясь. — Я очень плохо переношу такие аттракционы.

— Зачем тогда предложил на нём покататься?! — Гинтоки едва сдерживался, чтобы не оторвать голову длинноволосого террориста и не отправиться с ней идти играть в боулинг.

«Ты обблевал сёгуна! Это самое большое преступление, которое ты совершал за всю свою террористическую жизнь! Грёбанный ты радикал!.. И почему тебя тошнит от американских горок, когда ты каждый день вытворяешь штуки, которые в сто раз опаснее?!»

Впрочем, он решил промолчать. Даже если бы он задал свой вопрос вслух, ответа на него он всё равно бы не получил. К тому же, лучшим вариантом в данной ситуации было игнорировать плачевное состояние сёгуна, чтобы не смутить его.

— Теперь мы можем отправиться в отдел сувениров, — торопливо произнёс Гинтоки. — Закупимся там чем-нибудь интересным.

«И чистым», — мысленно добавил он.

Однако его планам не суждено было сбыться.

— А, Гинтоки, и ты здесь?

«Я ведь только что это слышал», — беспокойно оглянулся Гинтоки.

Впрочем, на этот раз голос был женским и принадлежал… Цукуё. Гейша смерти была одета в выходное кимоно, но выражение лица сохраняла такое же, каким оно обычно было в битвах. Судя по всему, она явно была чем-то недовольна. Однако…

Гинтоки задумался. Женская компания — это тоже было не так уж плохо. И это уже было круче, чем та сосисочная вечеринка, которую мог бы предоставить сёгуну Окита. Девичье внимание, женский шарм и просто симпатичная фигуристая красотка рядом. Это могло добавить сёгуну парочку приятных воспоминаний. Возможно, они смогли бы перекрыть даже блевотину на его штанине.

— Цукуё! Ты помнишь Сё-чана? Мы с ним вместе решили прогуляться по парку.

Цукуё окинула сёгуна презрительным взглядом сверху вниз, едва задержав глаза на улыбке клоуна с футболки, очках-сердечках, шапке с пропеллером, и запятнанных коричневым штанинах. И тут же отвернулась.

Пошатывающийся и меняющий цвета Кацура у неё также интереса не вызвал.

— Так ты тут тоже на прогулке? — спросила она у Гинтоки, демонстративно игнорируя его спутников.

Тот снова ощутил дрожь в коленях и выступившие капли холодного пота.

«Плохо! Снова неловкая ситуация! Это как когда твой приятель встречает симпатичную знакомую женского пола, и она обращает внимание только на него, полностью игнорируя тебя! Этому укачанному жизнью Кацуре всё равно, а сёгун наверняка чувствует себя не в своей тарелке!»

— В любом случае, что ты здесь делаешь? — нервно спросил у Цукуё Гинтоки.

— Хинова сказала мне, что я должна устроить себе выходной, и выгнала сюда, — поморщилась та, после чего задумчиво добавила. — А ещё она сказала, что я обязана прокатиться на новом колесе обозрения, пока парк не закрыли.

«Колесо обозрения!» — восхитился Гинтоки.

К великой удаче, оно даже было совсем рядом, просто растерявшийся Гинтоки сразу о нём не подумал.

Перед тем, как парк было решено отправить ко всем чертям, в нём умудрились водрузить второе колесо обозрения — естественно, на деньги горожан. В отличии от первого, оно было не с просторными кабинками, а с двумя сиденьями под стеклом. Парочки во всю развлекались, используя его для кульминации своего свидания. Но также его облюбовали и те, кому хотелось в приятной и небольшой компании воспарить над городом и оторваться ненадолго от грешной земли.

Кацура окинул взглядом расстояние, на которое колесо предлагало вознести над грешной землёй, и мученически застонал, схватившись за живот.

— Гинтоки, поезжайте без меня, — самоотверженно произнёс он.

— Думаю, я воздержусь, — быстро произнёс тот. — Ведь… Сё-чан…

В этот момент Цукуё безапелляционно схватила его за руку.

— Не глупи, у меня два билета, а в этих кабинках как раз два места.

…и уже через мгновение Гинтоки обнаружил себя сидящим около неё в кабинке колеса обозрения на уровне второго этажа.

«КАК?! КАК ЭТО ПРОИЗОШЛО?!» — опешил он, торопливо высматривая оставшихся внизу спутников.

Кацура, всё еще не пришедший в себя, тяжело осел на лавку. А рядом с ним одинокой непреклонной статуей стоял сёгун. Он поднял голову и встретился с Гинтоки глазами.

Тот моргнул.

«Это же…»

Яркое воображение Гинтоки тут же нарисовало ему картину.

Летний вечер. Печальная музыка. Старый маленький дом. В комнате находятся два мальчика — один стоит в дверном проёме, второй сидит у постели своей больной матери, которая надрывно кашляет и не может пошевелиться от изнеможения.

«Ну же, Сора!», — обиженно восклицает мальчик у двери. — «Сегодня же фестиваль! На нём будет много вкусного и интересного! Пойдём, прогуляемся! Ты уже почти месяц сидишь дома, а такого фестиваля больше не будет!»

«Прости, Гиндо-кун», — смущенно отвечает ему мальчик у постели. — «Но мне надо следить за мамой. Врач сказал не оставлять её одну и вовремя давать лекарство. Я очень хочу, чтобы она поправилась!»

«Сора-тян, ты такой добрый», — умиленно улыбается мать, нежно накрыв руку сына своей слабеющей ладонью. — «Тебе стоит отдохнуть. Можешь пойти поиграть с друзьями… Сегодня же такой прекрасный… веБЛЮЭчер…»

На последнем слове мать с плеском тошнит кровью прямо на татами возле себя.

«Мама, тебе нельзя волноваться!», — подскакивает перепуганный Сора, после чего спешно оборачивается к приятелю. — «Правда, извини, Гиндо-кун. Но сегодня я останусь дома! Как-нибудь в другой раз…»

Второй мальчик пожимает плечами и уходит туда, откуда слышны звуки праздника и фейерверков.

Сора торопливо отворачивается.

«Я люблю тебя, мама», — произносит он, вытирая красноватые в крапинку разводы с татами. — «И я тебя не брошу. Никогда не брошу. Ведь я не такой, как наш отец…»

Его слова гулким одиноким эхом разносятся по тёмной, пахнущей рвотой комнате, и прерывает их лишь судорожное дыхание больной женщины.

И хотя мальчик искренне верит в них, он всё же поднимает голову и смотрит в спину уходящего друга долгим взглядом. В нём сочетаются мученическое чувство долга, любовь к ближнему, ответственность, но вместе с этим и капля зависти, песчинка обиды, юношеское желание жить на полную катушку, и ревность к свободе.

Именно такими глазами сейчас смотрел на Гинтоки сквозь свои дурацкие очки сёгун, оставленный на земле с Кацурой.

— НЕЕЕТ! — взвыл Саката, схватившись за голову и начав стучаться ею о стекло перед собой. — Как можно бросать его одного?! Остановите эту штуку, я пойду на его место, а он пусть развлечется с друзьями! Молодость бывает только один раз в жизни, он не может угробить её в старом вонючем доме! Сора-кун! Сора-кун!

— Эй, эй, Гинтоки, не раскачивай эту штуку! — возмутилась Цукуё, невольно схватившись за его плечо. — Ты сам ведешь себя, как ребенок! Прекрати кричать какие-то бессвязные вещи! Ты испугался неба?.. Хорошо, что кабинка звуконепроницаемая, а то это даже было бы стыдно!

— Стыдно, это когда…

Не успел Гинтоки красиво и пафосно выразиться о своих нравственных страданиях относительно благородного сёгуна, в их кабинку спереди врезалось НЕЧТО и начало яростно биться в истерике.

«Нападение гарпий?..»

Однако уже через мгновение он понял, что этот беснующийся ком из фиолетовых волос и неприлично короткого розового костюма медсестры — всего лишь Са-тян с тарелкой натто в руке.

Незнамо как забравшаяся на такую высоту, да еще и с подобного рода грузом, куноичи с ненавистью вдалбливала вонючие бобы в стекло перед Цукуё и что-то остервенело кричала. Кабинка, к счастью, действительно была звуконепроницаемой, поэтому расслышать, какие именно проклятья она призывала на голову Цукуё, было невозможно. Затем она поскользнулась на натто, которые до этого сама же и размазала, и упала куда-то вниз. Судя по перекошенному лицу и широко раскрытому рту — с нечеловеческим воплем.

Гинтоки и Цукуё некоторое время молча наблюдали за стекающими по кабинке бобами.

— Вот это — «стыдно», — наконец произнесли они хором.

* * *

Когда проклятое колесо наконец прокрутило круг и вернуло Гинтоки с небес на землю в самом прямом смысле, он торопливо подбежал к сёгуну и Кацуре. Он надеялся, что за время его краткого отсутствия ничего страшного не случилось. Однако…

— А?! Что случилось с Сё-чаном?! — в ужасе воскликнул он, уткнувшись взглядом в кровь на лице монарха.

— На Сё-чана сверху свалилось розовое орущее нечто, но тут же унеслось в даль, — проинформировал Кацура, который всё ещё не стал выглядеть лучше. — Птица, наверное. А потом раздался треск. Видимо, это у меня уже мозг трескается от рвотных позывов…

«Твой мозг давно уже сломался! А треснул драгоценный мозг драгоценного, мать его, сёгуна!»

Кровь из носа сёгуна лилась тонким ручейком. Видимо, удар если не сломал его, то сильно повредил. Было заметно, что кровотечение уже постепенно останавливается, но за всё это время монарх умудрился здорово уделать свою футболку. Как минимум потому, что именно этой футболкой он свой многострадальный нос и затыкал.

— Эй, эй, эй, — посерел Гинтоки. — Надо срочно с этим что-то сделать. Надо отвести его в мед…

— Он что, не мужик, — фыркнула Цукуё. — Неужели стоит разводить панику вокруг крови из носа?

«И как я его после этого поведу в медпу-у-у-ункт у всех на глазах?!»

Гинтоки торопливо соображал, что можно сделать, но тут его снова сбили с толку.

— А? И вы здесь? — спросила Отае, подходя к их компании ближе и притягивая за руку смущённую Кьюбей в симпатичном девчачьем кимоно. — Тоже решили прогуляться в парке? Как здорово!

Кажется, их компания продолжает увеличиваться.

«Засуньте себе в нос это «и вы здесь»! Это самый дурацкий ход в любом аниме, а в качестве третьего повтора это даже не забавно! К тому же сейчас некогда этим заниматься!»

— Да, мы показываем нашему другу Сё-чану парк, — выдавил из себя Гинтоки с усилием.

— Хотите с нами в Лабиринт Любви? — хихикнула Отае, прижав к себе мгновенно покрасневшую Кьюбей. — Мы решили, что обязательно должны туда сходить сегодня, пока парк ещё цел!

Лабиринт… любви?

«Великолепно!» — воодушевился Гинтоки. — «Что может быть приятнее воспоминания о прохождении Лабиринта любви с прекрасной девушкой? Эта романтика должна подбодрить сёгуна! И девушка никуда не сможет от него сбежать в таком закрытом пространстве… Даже учитывая, что все присутствующие тут девушки способны кулаком пробить любую стену. Так пусть же они разрушат стену, которая разделяет сёгуна с его народом!»

Пока он размышлял, поток крови из носа сёгуна усилился и стал изливаться Ниагарским водопадом. Отае, Цукуё и Кьюбей, заметив это, с опаской отступили от него на шаг назад. Видимо, они неправильно соотнесли фразу «Лабиринт любви» и кровь из носа сёгуна, посчитав его извращенцем.

К ним присоединился Кацура, который, видимо, из-за своего состояния не сообразил даже, что происходит.

— А, Сё-чан пострадал после падения на него гарпии, — торопливо пояснил Гинтоки. — Он перенёс это, как настоящий мужчина. И даже получил боевое ранение.

Отае и Кьюбей несколько расслабились.

— О, как это… здорово? — неуверенно произнесла Отае.

— Шрамы украшают мужчину, — закивала Кьюбей.

— На него просто сверху упала очкастая дев…

— Пора идти к Лабиринту Любви! — повысив голос, прервал Гинтоки последнюю реплику Цукуё и спешно повёл всех в нужную сторону.

Между делом он резво оглядел присутствующих. Три на три, прекрасно! Если уж Цукуё снова неумолимо пойдёт с ним, то Отае можно было спихнуть Кацуре, а сёгуна отправить с Кьюбей. Она слишком боится мужчин, чтобы с ним заговорить, а он слишком скромен, чтобы сделать что-нибудь не так. Это была идеальнейшая ситуация. Настолько идеальная, что поверить в неё было нереально.

Разве что её сейчас что-нибудь разрушит, как пинок хулигана разрушает прекрасный песчаный замок, который ты строил целый час, чтобы показать любимой маме.

На плечо воспрявшего было Гинтоки вдруг легла тяжелая грубая рука, мгновенно пригвоздившая его обратно. Или даже свергнувшая в пучины преисподней.

— Йо, кудрявый, — послышался сзади до омерзения знакомый, хрипловатый от курения голос. - И ты здесь?

Сакате не надо было даже оборачиваться, чтобы понять, что это именно заместителя командующего Шинсенгуми принесла нелегкая.

Все придурки всё же решили медленно скопиться вокруг него в одном месте.

«СЛОМАЛ!» — мысленно взвыл Саката. — «Этот майонезный фрик только что сломал мой прекрасный песчаный замок! Он потоптался по нему ногами, а потом еще и полил его своими соусовыми испражнениями! Какого чёрта ты вообще припёрся?!»

Пока Гинтоки боролся с искушением в отчаянии выдрать из своей головы клок тех самых кудрявых волос, с которыми поздоровался Хиджиката, и решал, пойдет ли ему быть похожим на лысого Умибозу, замком Шинсенгуми окинул ситуацию быстрым взглядом. Стал торопливо соображать.

«Я правильно сделал, что оставил парней в засаде», — подумал Хиджикта. — «Если я буду вести себя с официальностью госслужащего, это будет сковывать сёгуна. Значит, я должен быть как можно более неформален. Я должен быть… эй, какого черта он в крови и блевотине?! Почему от него воняет и он весь грязный?! И во что он вообще одет?!»

— Всем привет, — помахал рукой Хиджиката, добродушно оскалившись и едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не уничтожить всё белобрысое и кучерявое. — Развлекаетесь?

При этом он как бы невзначай поправил широкие полы выходного костюма, чтобы они скрыли заткнутую за пояс катану.

— Добрый день, Хиджиката-сан, — добродушно улыбнулась Отае, между делом с подозрением просканировав близлежащую местность на мотив его гориллы-начальника, — Мы все гуляли по парку и случайно встретились. Это просто удивительно. А что вы тут делаете?

Гинтоки, наконец совладавший с собой, с усилием растянул губы в кривой улыбке, что сделало его лицо похожим на искаженную маску.

— Да, Оогуши-кун, что ты здесь делаешь?

— Контролирую ситуацию! — тихо огрызнулся тот. — Я не могу доверить сёгуна такому безответственному человеку, как ты! Ты представляешь, что будет, если всё пойдет так, как обычно?! Нас же могут четвертовать безо всякого суда! Нас просто…

Хиджиката замолк, встретившись взглядом с Кацурой.

Повисло неловкое молчание, как при неожиданной встрече двух разведенных супругов.

Они сошлись: террорист и полицейский, цель и преследователь, Том и Джерри.

Хиджиката закусил губу и помотал головой, отгоняя стремление тут же выхватить меч из ножен и нежно пригвоздить им кого-то к земле.

«Нет-нет-нет», — остановил себя он. — «Если я сейчас нападу на Кацуру, это помешает развлечению сёгуна, мы разнесем весь парк, и у него останутся негативные воспоминания о сегодняшнем дне».

Великим усилием воли он изобразил на лице дружелюбие. Если нервозные складки вокруг рта можно назвать дружелюбными.

— Добрый день, эээ…

— Зура-кун, — подсказал Гинтоки.

— …Зура-кун! Давно не виделись!

— Я не Зура, я…

— Заткнись, пока я тебя не выпотрошил прямо тут, — так же мило улыбаясь, хором сверкнули глазами Хиджиката и Гинтоки.

Кацура моргнул, внимательно глядя на нового собеседника.

— А, добрый день! — наконец расплылся в столь же любезной улыбке. — Вы, значит, Оогуши-кун? Вы довольно приятный человек, какая жалость, что мы с вами не были знакомы раньше.

— Да уж, вполне возможно, что именно вас мне и не хватало все эти грёбанные годы. У меня так много свободного времени, что я просто не знаю иногда, чем заняться.

— Гинтоки, кто этот странный парень? — шёпотом спросил Кацура, наклонившись к нему поближе. — У него такое лицо, как будто у него вечный запор.

— Ты что, не узнал его в гражданском?!

— Эй, ты, — шёпотом прорычал Хиджиката в другое ухо Гинтоки. — Я тебя сдам на казнь за то, что ты якшаешься с блюющими террористами и допускаешь их до сёгуна.

Эту трогательную встречу пора было заканчивать.

— Я рад, что вы наконец-то познакомились, но заткнитесь наконец, пожалуйста — громко прервал Гинтоки нарастающий гомон. — Мы решаем, как нам быть дальше и как попасть в Лабиринт.

С одной стороны хорошо, что они не устроили потасовку прямо сейчас.

С другой — Гинтоки волновало иное.

«Нас семеро, а это значит, что кто-то останется без пары. Плохо, плохо, плохо!» — из-за беспокойных размышлений он укусил ноготь на руке. — «Если сёгуну не достанется пары, он будет чувствовать себя изгоем! Нам срочно нужен кто-то еще!»

— Но теперь нас нечётное количество, — озадаченно озвучила его мысли Отае. — Неужели кто-то пойдет в Лабиринт Любви один? Надо быть конченным неудачником, чтобы с тобой такое случилось!

Взгляды девушек тут же устремились к сёгуну, так как он был единственным, кого они все знали недостаточно хорошо. И кто был весь запачкан кровью и остатками чужой пищи с желудочным соком.

Было вполне очевидно, кто останется без пары, если они сейчас пойдут в Лабиринт Любви.

На лице Гинтоки явно отразилось выражение лица человека, который не просто укусил лимон, а старательно прожевал его.

«ОНИ УЖЕ ВСЁ РЕШИЛИ!» — пронеслось в его голове. — «Никто не хочет идти туда с сёгуном! Женщины просто настроены против него, а если он пойдёт с парнем, то это будет вдвое унизительнее, ведь только неудачник пойдёт в Лабиринт любви со своим другом-мужиком! В итоге без пары остаётся именно он! Я уже вижу, как его лицо пронзает молния печали и уныния!»

— Эй, давайте я схожу и найду кого-нибудь? — симулируя небывалый энтузиазм, бодро предложил Гинтоки, чувствуя, как по спине весёлым летним градом катится холодный, как вчерашний бульон, пот. — Тут ходит столько народу, что очень сложно не напороться на кого-то из знакомых, не правда ли, Хиджиката-кун? Или это персонально у тебя судьба такая — быть всегда не в то время не в том месте?..

— Это хорошая идея, — робко улыбнулась Кьюбей, которая уже несколько минут мялась, пытаясь что-нибудь сказать. — Тогда мы сравняем количество человек и Сё-чану будет, с кем идти, так?

«Ты даже не сомневалась, что никто из присутствующих с ним не пойдёт?! Не строй из себя милашку после того, как сказала столь жестокие вещи!..» — едва не взвыл Саката, однако тут же попытался успокоиться. — «Хорошо, тогда я подцеплю на свои кудряшки какую-нибудь знойную красотку типа 90-60-90 и преподнесу её сёгуну под соусом и лимоном! Это точно должно поднять его настроение. Это будет даже лучше, чем кто-либо из представленных здесь вариантов особей псевдоженского пола! Да, я обязательно найду ему самую…»

— А, Хасегава-сан, — радушно поприветствовала Отае старого знакомого, внезапно нарисовавшегося рядом. — И вы здесь! Какими судьбами?

«Да хватит уже этого «и-вы-здесь» захода!» — пронеслось в голове Гинтоки.

— Добрый день, Отае-сан! — несмело примазываясь к их компании, протянул Хасегава.

— Вот так совпадение, вы тоже гуляете в парке?

— Да, я просто пришел найти чего-нибудь поесть. И где потом поспать, пока парк не закрыли.

Гинтоки же радости от этой судьбоносной встречи явно не разделял.

«ПОЧЕМУ?!» — выпал Саката в глубокий, как вулканический кратер, осадок уныния, — «Почему на свои кудряшки я смог поймать только мадао?! Я что, бесполезен? Настолько бесполезен?! Я уверен, что будь мои волосы прямыми, этого ни за что бы не случилось!»

В этот момент Хасегава, уже окинувший быстрым взглядом их компанию, недоуменно уставился на стоящих рядом Хиджикату и Кацуру.

— А? А вы разве не… — он многозначительно провёл пальцем от замкома шинсенгуми к подрывнику.

— До… довольно разговоров… — торопливо прервал его Хиджикта. — Присоединяйтесь к нам.

— О, правда? Благодарю-благодарю!

Лицо Гинтоки искривило так, как будто тот самолично зажал ему нос и засунул в рот полную ложку корицы.

— Зачем ты это сделал?! — зашипел он, задыхаясь от ярости и мыслей о корице. — Ты соображаешь, что ты только что натворил?! Разве ты не был на моей стороне?!

— Сёгун не должен знать о царящем между нами напряжении! Я растерялся!

— Это вообще нормально, что член Шинсенгуми оправдывается таким образом?!

— Мы идём в Лабиринт Любви, Хасегава-сан, — пояснила Отае. — Нам как раз не хватает человека, который бы сел с Сё-чаном. А то никто не хочет с ним идти.

Хасегава медленно перевёл взгляд на сёгуна. После этого на его лице появилось насмешливое выражение человека, который всегда был изгоем, но теперь наткнулся на кого-то, от кого хотели избавиться гораздо больше.

Гинтоки показалось, что на благородные глаза благородного сёгуна уже наверняка навернулись благородные слёзы.

«Не акцентируй на этом внимания! А ты не смотри так на человека, который выше тебя на тысячу голов! Ты всего лишь мадао!»

Надо было срочно спасать ситуацию, пока всё не обрушилось в самый ад!

— Эм, — протянул он, страдальчески улыбнувшись. — Я не думаю, что это необходимо. Я плохо себя чувствую и не…

— Всё же как здорово, что мы все встретились, правда? — улыбнулась Цукуё.

— Действительно! — подхватила Отае. — Не каждый день удаётся собраться вместе не из-за того, что Эдо грозит развалиться на куски. Хорошо, что теперь мы все вместе можем просто прокатиться!

«И как мне после этого отказываться?!»

Кьюбей многозначительно кашлянула.

— Наверное…. надо уже распределяться по парам?

— Я буду с Кацурой-саном, — быстро среагировала Отае, деловито подхватывая того под руку.

Тот ответил ей недоуменным взглядом, однако спорить не стал. Взболтанное в желудке карри всё еще не давало ему до конца адекватно соображать.

— А Кью-тян пойдёт с Хиджикатой-саном, — добавила Отае. — Не волнуйся, Кью-тян, Хиджиката-сан — милый человек, к тому же, из Шинсенгуми. Он не сделает тебе ничего плохого, иначе его мужское достоинство окажется в опасности. Верно, Хиджиката-сан?

— Д… Да, — подтвердил тот, всё ещё не выпуская сёгуна из виду.

— Тае-тян, — пробормотала Кьюбей, всё еще не теряя надежды. — Может…

— Нет-нет-нет, Кью-тян! Ты же девушка! Поэтому ты должна идти с кем-то противоположного пола. В однополые пары становятся только конченые лузеры.

Гинтоки медленно перевел взгляд на Сё-чана. Около того уже робко пристроился Хасегава, который, по закону подлости, оставался единственной возможной для него парой. А уходить он всё равно не собирался, всё еще надеясь в глубине души, что сможет поесть за чей-нибудь счёт.

Две пары тёмных очков одновременно запотели от напряжения и отчаяния. Великий сёгун упал до уровня мадао. Он даже был хуже, чем мадао.

«Ты не могла сказать что-нибудь менее жестокое?! Кровь на лице сёгуна вот-вот смешается со слезами!»

Саката закусил губу.

— Это… эй, может, ты будешь вместе с Сё-чаном? — тихо предложил он Цукуё, пока они неуклонно приближались к Лабиринту Любви. — Это помогло бы тебе с ним познакомиться получше. Он совсем не надоедливый.

— Не говори ерунды, Гинтоки, — нахмурилась та, даже не собираясь понижать голос. — Хинова сказала, что именно ты должен сопровождать меня, если я тебя встречу, а не какой-нибудь подозрительный тип. И потом, я никогда даже не заговорю с человеком, на голове которого надета такая дебильная шапка.

Вот теперь Гинтоки был точно уверен — сёгун всхлипнул. Пусть благородное лицо его оставалось бесстрастным, по его благородной щеке скользнула благородная капля воды туманного, но несомненно благородного происхождения.

«Провал!» — Саката готов был орать и биться головой о стены. — «Полный провал! Сёгуна опустили ниже плинтуса! Он окончательно раздавлен, как жук, попавшийся под мухобойку разъяренной домохозяйки!»

— И с тем, у которого на ухе картофельная кожура висит, я тоже идти отказываюсь.

Настала очередь Хасегавы провалиться в охлаждающий сугроб печали.

Видок у обоих был самый плачевный.

— Эй, придурок, что будем делать дальше? — прошипел Хиджиката.

Гинтоки готов был пойти на самый крайний план, который появлялся у него каждый раз при встрече с сёгуном — самолично сделать сэппуку, чтобы не отдаваться в руки правосудия.

Однако…

— О, сожалею, сожалею, — покачал головой аниматор Лабиринта любви, к которому обратились Цукуё и Отае с вопросом про посещение. — Поскольку парк доживает свои последние дни, мы уже отдали все лодки, взятые в аренду. Так что попасть туда сможет только одна, последняя пара. А какая именно — решит испытание!

— А? Значит, нам придётся сражаться друг с другом? — уточнила Кьюбей.

— Разумеется. Но сначала вам придётся противостоять другой команде. И именно победившая команда будет решать, кто из её участников отправится в наш Лабиринт.

— Эй, эй, а не сильно всё запутано? — Гинтоки ощутил, что у него вновь задёргался глаз.

Он всего лишь хотел прокатить несчастного сёгуна по Лабиринту!..

Впрочем… учитывая обстоятельства, может, и к лучшему, что всё сорвалось?..

— Мы всех победим во что бы то ни стало, правда ведь? — мило улыбаясь, спросила Отае. — Я пёрлась сюда по жаре и размозжу по асфальту мозги любого, кто встанет между мной и Лабиринтом.

— Конечно, победим, можно подумать, кто-то с нами сравнится, — фыркнула Цукуё, — По крайней мере, если не брать в рассчёт тех двоих.

Гинтоки даже не стал оборачиваться — он и так знал, что хоть состояние сёгуна и не могло стать хуже, оно явно ухудшилось.

— А с кем предстоит сразиться? — уточнил Хиджиката, снова незаметно коснувшись своего меча.

— С командой «Мстителей»! — донёсся сзади хор злобных голосов.

Гинтоки медленно повернулся. Кажется, настало его время говорить ту самую реплику.

— А. И вы здесь.

Позади них в крайне внушительных и недовольных позах стояли Кагура, Шинпачи, Кондо Исао, Окита Сого, слуга Кьюбей Тоджо Аюму, Элизабет, Сарутоби Аяме… и какой-то незнакомый мужик.

Некоторое время между двумя командами царила звенящая тишина, прерываемая только обычными звуками веселья городского парка развлечений.

— Элизабет! Что ты делаешь?! — наконец прервал эту тишину Кацура. — Это бунт?! Правда, бунт?! Ты не простила меня за то, что я съел твои порции карри?!

— Так ты блевал потому, что просто обожрался карри?! — возмутился Гинтоки.

Элизабет, в ответ только подняла табличку с надписью «Ничего личного, просто бизнес».

— И почему вообще эта пингвино-утка всегда стремится так круто выглядеть?..

— Кацура, ты покойник! — взревел Кондо, чьи волосы, казалось, встали дыбом ещё сильнее. — Как ты смел держать мою Отае-сан за руку?! Я отомщу тебе! Теперь мы соперники в любви, и это делает нас смертельными непримиримыми врагами!

«Его Отае-сан», всё ещё мило улыбаясь, сжала руку Кацуры так, что тот заорал ещё громче, чем при виде Элизабет.

— Это теперь главная причина, по которой мы боремся с ним?! — возмутился Хиджиата. — Разве наши цели не должны быть более возвышенными?!

— Что может быть более возвышенным, чем любовь?! — проорал Тоджо, — Я здесь из-за своей безграничной и безответной любви к молодой хозяйке! И из-за того, что она оставила меня дома, пока развлекается в парке, не пойми с кем!

Кьюбей закрыло лицо рукой. Другой рукой она потянулась было за оружием, но пустота на привычном месте заставила вспомнить, что его пришлось оставить дома.

— Вы просто свора придурков! — схватился за голову Гинтоки.

— Не смей наговаривать на Шинсенгуми, даже если происходит подобное!.. Кстати говоря… Сого, ты беспечный ублюдок! Что ты вообще забыл среди этой кучи идиотов после того, как оставил свой пост?! Я заставлю тебя сделать тысячу сэппуку за такую преступную халатность при исполнении!

«Между прочим, среди этой «кучи идиотов» двое твоих людей, как-никак…»

Уголок губы Окиты дернулся в преддверии широкой победной ухмылки.

— «Оставил свой пост»? Не смешите меня, Хиджиката-сан, — протянул он. — Я не покидал его ни на миг.

— Хочешь сказать, ты всё это время был рядом и даже не попытался помочь?!

В его глазах Сого запылал садистский огонь.

— Вы спросили меня только, где наша цель. Но вы не спросили меня, где нахожусь я и слежу ли я за ним. Когда я сказал, что он собирается на американские горки и что ест слишком много ваты, вы не обратили внимания на то, что я был осведомлен слишком хорошо для человека, который находится на «другом конце парка». Какая жалость, вы так невнимательны. Вы были слишком беспечны, Хиджиката-сан.

— Не говори это с таким видом, как будто я уже дохлый лежу в какой-нибудь канаве!

— Гин-сан, почему ты проводишь в парке время с этой женщиной? — взвизгнула Са-чан. — У вас что, свидание? Правда, свидание?!

— О чём ты говоришь, вообще, эй?!

— Я не его женщина!

— Ты такой жестокий и бессердечный, — всхлипнула Сарутоби. — Но… То, как ты делаешь мне больно… Продолжай терзать меня, Гинтоки! Твой нежный садизм просто удивителен!

— Единственный здесь садист сейчас стоит рядом с тобой, в этой кучке идиотов! — воскликнул Гинтоки. — Но какого черта вы двое там затесались?!

Шинпачи поправил очки и мрачно уставился на него.

— Кагура-чан всё ещё в обиде на тебя. Да и я, знаешь ли, тоже не в восторге, что ты оставил нас одних стоять и продавать воздушные шары на такой жаре, хотя нанимались мы втроем. Ты бросил нас ради халявной сладкой ваты, да, Гин-сан?

Похоже, он действительно слегка перестоял на солнцепёке и теперь в нём проснулся Тёмный Шинпачи. Кагура от него не отставала. Она подвела указательный и средний пальцы к своим глазам, затем ткнула ими в сторону Гинтоки, воспроизводя заезженный киношный жест «Я слежу за тобой», который не стал от очередного употребления менее крутым. Особенно, учитывая, что всё это время Кагура сохраняла суровое выражение лица оскорбленной невинности.

— Не бесите меня! Я надаю вам по задницам, когда всё это закончится! У меня в распоряжении есть самые жестокие безрассудные женщины всей нашей манги и даже один мадао!

— А у нас есть Кагура-чан! Так что твоя слипшаяся от сладкого задница сейчас в большей опасности!

Та в свою очередь снова продемонстрировала чудеса киношной штампованности и выразительно провела большим пальцем по своей шее, что означало либо «Мамочка сыта тобой по горло», либо «Скоро тебе нечем будет кушать и генерировать свои глупые идеи».

— Вы просто сборище обиженных детей, злобных идиотов и помешанных сталкеров! И кто этот мужик, которого вы притащили с собой?! Я его никогда не видел даже в городе!

— А, нам нужен был восьмой участник, чтобы выступить против вас и обломать ваш эгоистичный кайф, — дружелюбно пояснил Кондо.

— И поэтому вы втянули какого-то неизвестного человека?!

— Все вопросы потом, Гин-сан! — прервал его Шинпачи. — А сейчас наша праведная месть должна свершиться. Сестра, мне жаль, но я не буду сдерживаться даже если ты на стороне моих противников!

Мимо двух рядов соперников как раз прошёл аниматор, который раздал им оружие — водные пистолеты.

— Шин-тян… Ох, Шин-тян… — Отае тихо и грустно спрятала лицо в ладонях. — Мне тоже так жаль… Так жаль… ЧТО ПРИДЁТСЯ РАЗНЕСТИ ТЕБЯ В ГРЁБАННЫЕ ЩЕПКИ.

С этими словами она вырвала с мясом баллончик с водой из пистолета и прикрутила собственный с подозрительной чёрной субстанцией.

— Она сделала из пистолета яичницомёт!

— Это угроза!

— Это объявление войны!

— Это спарта!

— В АТАКУ!

Не успел аниматор ни объяснить правил, ни дать команду к началу, как все присутствующие тут же сорвались со своих мест, услышав последнюю фразу.

Дальнейшее, происходившее на территории развлекательного парка, надолго вошло в анналы истории, как самая масштабная и чудовищная битва на водяных пистолетах. Название было чисто формальным, поскольку через какое-то время вместо пистолетов в ход пошло всё, что попадалось соперникам под руку.

И закончилось это действо в тот момент, когда невзрачный мужик, взятый восьмым, вдруг в приступе паники выхватил из-под своего кимоно настоящее оружие и попытался подстрелить ближайшего находящегося к нему человека.

На беду неизвестного, этим человеком оказался Сё-чан.

* * *

— Нда. Ну и дела, — почесал голову Кондо, созерцая неизвестного им мужчину, распластанного на асфальте без сознания. — И как только всё так обернулось? Ведь начиналось-то всё вполне мирно.

— Что ты называешь «мирно»?! Вот эту кровавую потасовку между своими же?! — Гинтоки демонстративно помахал рукой, в которую мёртвой хваткой впилась зубами голодная Кагура. — Да у нас по половине каждой команды отвалилось в первые же минуты из-за накала страстей!.. И ты тоже отвались уже давай!

— Эй, а я, кажется, узнал этого типа, — вдруг вскинул брови Хиджиката, до этого внимательно рассматривающий того, кто посмел всерьез напасть на объект, находящийся под его защитой. — Разве это не тот разыскиваемый преступник, чей фоторобот у нас висит на стене в отделении? Он ещё подозревается в организации нападений в общественных местах.

— Так вы не знали? — хмыкнул Окита, подняв на Хиджикату глумливый взгляд. — И включились в это ребячество просто потому, что развлекались? А я думал, что вы делом заняты.

— То есть… Ты был в курсе?

— Конечно, именно поэтому я его и выбрал. Именно из-за него здесь весь мой отряд был наготове. Я не перестаю вам удивляться, Хиджиката-сан. Вы собираетесь работать или вам всё только бы отдыхать? Сами себе сэппуку сделать не желаете за праздность?

Вокруг замкома начала собираться нехорошая аура убийцы.

— СОГО! Я УНИЧТОЖУ ТЕБЯ! Ты подверг наш объект опасности! И не согласовал операцию с вышестоящей верхушкой!

— Кондо-сан, вы ведь тоже знали? — с недоверием уточнил Шинпачи у командира Шинсенгуми.

— Видишь ли, готовым в этой жизни нужно быть ко многому, но нельзя предсказать всего.

— Значит, не знали?

— …да.

Наблюдая за ними, Гинтоки выпал в осадок.

— И эти люди защищают наш город?! Вы издеваетесь, что ли?!

Он огляделся.

Посетители, вспугнутые потасовкой, разбежались подальше. Не то, чтобы парк был разрушен, но пострадал изрядно. Благо, аттракционы остались нетронутыми — их старались обходить стороной даже особенно увлечённые битвой участники. Гинтоки всё это время старался не только защищаться от яростных нападок своих эмоционально нестабильных от голода друзей, но и следить, чтобы ничего не случилось с сёгуном. Благо, как минимум Хиджиката старался делать то же самое.

И, благо, во фракцию женского беспредела, где буйствовали Цукуё, Отае, Кьюбей и Са-чан, сёгуна не занесло. А те, кого занесло — Хасегава, Тоджо и Кацура — уже находились в отключке. Последнего унесла от греха подальше Элизабет, а жуткие женщины уже успели помириться, пошли на карусель и планировали совместные выходные.

По сути, остались только они, малость разобщённая Йорозуя, сёгун, уцелевший каким-то небывалым чудом, и Шинсенгуми, подкрепление которых выскочило из всех окружающих кустов, обступив их полукругом.

Хиджиката хмыкнул и сдернул с себя выходное хаори, под которым оказалась форма шинсенгуми и оружие.

— Что это еще за суперменские трюки?! Ты никогда не смог бы провернуть нечто подобное! В такую жару ты бы сварился в двух одеждах!

— Нет времени для таких бытовых мелочей. Пора раскрыть карты и приступить к прямым обязанностям.

— Это не мелочи!

Окита, закатив глаза, провернул похожий манёвр.

— Воин всегда должен быть наготове.

— А ты вообще никак не смог бы расположить форму под футболкой и шортами! Это физически невозможно!

— Вы просто не умеете манипулировать одеждой. Настоящие герои не могут тратить время на переодевание или поход в туалет.

Взгляды присутствующих обратились к Кондо, ожидая от него похожего фокуса. Однако он лишь стоял и с чрезмерной задумчивостью разглядывал себя.

— У тебя нет формы под одеждой, правда?..

— Не это главное!

В словах Кондо была своя правда. Посетители, аниматоры и администрация парка, заметившие, что беспорядки прекратились, стали постепенно вновь стягиваться к эпицентру происшествия. И все были крайне заинтересованы, почему группа людей, среди которых оказались Шинсенгуми, затеяли посреди парка масштабную разборку.

— Мы крепко влипли, — протянул Кондо. — Сами мы еще можем объясниться тем, что это было необходимо для выполнения задания. Однако…

— Однако у нас не хватит полномочий, чтобы вытащить ещё и ваши задницы. Здесь нужен кто-то повлиятельнее, особенно учитывая, кого мы во всё это втянули и поставили под удар.

— К… Кого? — недоумённо моргнул Шинпачи.

— Только не говори мне, что не понял? — вздохнул Гинтоки, оторвав, наконец, постепенно успокаивающуюся Кагуру от себя с помощью ловко стащенного под шумок ведёрка поп-корна. — Или ты так был ослеплён желанием мести?.. Кто ещё способен ввергнуть нашу жизнь в хаос каждый раз, когда мы получаем задание защитить его?

— Нет, не может быть, — простонал Шинпачи. — Это же…

В это время «Сё-чан» стащил с себя шапку и окровавленную футболку. К нему тут же ринулись несколько офицеров Шинсенгуми, которые со всем уважением прикрыли его от посторонних глаз и предложили более подобающее одеяние.

— А! Сёгун! — воскликнула уже значительно подобревшая Кагура, ткнув в него пальцем. — Гин-сан, этот обблёванный неудачник в шапке с пропеллером был сёгун?! Всё это время?!

— КАК ВЫ ВООБЩЕ МОГЛИ НЕ УЗНАТЬ ЕГО В ТАКОЙ ИДИОТСКОЙ МАСКИРОВКЕ?!

Казалось, хуже уже быть не могло. Однако в это время успели прибыть так же дополнительные телохранители для сёгуна, которые с большим подозрением изучали кровь на его одежде, и репортёры с телекамерами, которые уже во всю фиксировали масштабы убытков.

— Тц. Это провал, — закрыл лицо рукой Гинтоки. — Плакали наши деньги. А ведь я не получил от него ни одной сладкой ваты.

— Не говори «это провал» про то, что закончится для тебя смертной казнью! — прорычал Хиджиката. — Ты за ним не уследил, ты позволил его унижать, ты подверг его опасности, ты не остановил нас, когда началась вся эта ерунда…

— …в которой ты с удовольствием поучаствовал.

— И расхлёбывать теперь всем нам!

Уже через пару минут сёгун был приведён в порядок и переодет. Он величественным жестом отстранил беспокоившихся медиков, попросил подождать навязчивых журналистов и благодушно кивнул зевакам, которые поглядывали на него с трепетом и беспокойством.

Сохраняя ровную спину и благородство черт лица, он взошёл на небольшую сцену для выступлений, с которой его было бы хорошо видно.

— Как вам всем известно, этот парк собирались снести для постройки нового завода, — произнёс он спокойным звучным голосом. — Но пробыв здесь один день, я убедился, что это значимое место для горожан. Здесь посетители наслаждаются жизнью, устраивают встречи, находят новых друзей. Здесь многие проверяют себя на храбрость и выдержку. Здесь разделяют время с любимыми и устраивают соревнования, чтобы испытать себя и других. Сегодняшний день заставил меня убедиться: люди Эдо способны защитить то, что важно для них. Этот парк хранит в себе живую душу. И потому, он останется на своём месте.

Толпа громогласно зааплодировала.

Шинсенгуми и Йорозуя не могли произнести ни слова — и от прошлого волнения, и от нового шока.

— Он... оправдал нас, — пробормотал Гинтоки. — Даже после того, как весь день его ставили в унизительное положение. Поверить не могу, что я считал, словно нянчусь с ним. А теперь оказалось, что это он нянчился с нами...

Хиджиката хмыкнул, поправив форму.

— Чёрта с два их поймёшь, этих власть имущих.

— Что верно, то верно, Хиджиката-сан. Я слышал, вам ещё предстоит с зарплаты отдать деньги за разломанный телефон.

— Иди ты... на американские горки, Сого.

* * *

— Эй, эй. Всё ещё дуетесь на меня?

Кагура, меланхолично пожёвывающая очередной хот-дог, нахмурилась и отвела взгляд в сторону.

— Ты та ещё задница, Гин-тян. И я надеюсь, что ты слипнешься за то, что оставил нас одних продавать дурацкие шары.

— Но именно ты заработал денег на еду, так что мы тебя прощаем, — благосклонно пожал плечами Шинпачи.

— Так и было задумано изначально, я же не мог вас бросить одних надолго! — возмутился Гинтоки. — Так что нечего было собирать себе целую команду извращенцев, чтобы со мной потягаться!.. Вы даже объединились с Шинсенгуми для этого. Как низко.

— Ты сам разве не был с Хиджикатой-саном на одной стороне?!

— Потому, что его не жалко. Он бы стал тем самым парнем команды, который умирает первым. 

Все трое сидели в лодке, которая, мирно покачиваясь, плыла по Лабиринту Любви. Гинтоки с Шинпачи сидели на сиденьях пассажиров, а Кагура залезла на нос лодки и обхватила руками шею торчащего оттуда пластмассового лебедя. С собой у них была целая сумка хот-догов, которые стали платой за удовлетворительное выполнение спец-задания от Шинсенгуми.

Благодаря этому мир в их команде наступил также внезапно, как иногда разваливался. В конце концов, хорошая трёпка только усиливает отношения. Ведь это тоже своего рода бесценный опыт, за который не жалко и руку дать прокусить.

— И всё же поверить не могу, что мы снова легко отделались, — пробормотал Шинпачи. — Однажды эти прогулки с сёненом всё же закончатся плохо. Он либо проиграет сам себя в покер, либо выпадет из ракеты без парашюта.

— Либо его задница слипнется.

— Да хватит уже говорить про задницы, Кагура-чан! Что ж за день такой сегодня?!

— Задничный.

— А я не могу поверить, что мы спасли парк, — отрешённо протянул Гинтоки. — Подумать только, нам удалось потягаться с коррумпированными чиновниками. Не каждый раз такое удаётся. Это тебе не аманто рубить.

— И не говори, Гин-сан… Но я бы и не хотел, чтобы каждое наше дело начиналось с такого голода и заканчивалось такой потасовкой.

— С языка снял.

Тоннель наконец закончился и они выплыли к самому концу лабиринта под закатный свет солнца.

Очередной день, полный забот для Йорозуи, подходил к концу. А развлекательный парк Эдо получил новую жизнь.


End file.
